gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Forgotten Jedi
Welcome to my talk page. Archives *User talk:The Forgotten Jedi/June 2010-January 5 2011 *User talk:The Forgotten Jedi/January 8 2011-September 29 Michaelson image In his office here is a plaque of him on the right left side of the desk. Only way to see if a enemy is still alive inside the room. --JacktheBlack 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Has his name on it.--JacktheBlack 04:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Karen Twitter Already have her and I'd sent her one question and she never answered back :( *http://twitter.com/#!/KDP3200/status/119334125667762176 --JacktheBlack 20:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Took down the internet condom for my tweets. You can see them now. I ask one question about Daniel Vari and Yori Deschenko titles and your question about the Onyx Guards. --JacktheBlack 20:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119525895689080832 ITS THEM!.--JacktheBlack 21:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :You need a twitter account too http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119539636216401920 --JacktheBlack 22:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'd put Donneld Mathieson instead of Quentin Michaelson. :( --JacktheBlack 22:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Faraday in GoW 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBg3X-SNk08 at 12:49, she was voice by Jennifer Hale.--JacktheBlack 02:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely.--JacktheBlack 02:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Onyx Guard= Special forces? *Watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m2SONIenFs&feature=player_embedded --JacktheBlack 02:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Look what Cliff said about us http://www.computerandvideogames.com/320429/gears-of-war-3-dlc-details-from-cliffy-b/ --JacktheBlack 17:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You should think about adding blog posts. Halseymj 19:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nashtyboy I've left a message on Jack's talk page, please take a look. There needs to be a consensus on this, whether we edit in Nashtyboy's information or revise the Canon Policy.--Joveus 01:45, October 1, 2011 (GMT) RE:Kim tweet Tweeted and you need to achieve your talk page.--JacktheBlack 19:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm starting to think she is getting annoyed. http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/120220035804446720--[[User:JacktheBlack|JacktheBlack]] 19:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What is this? http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/120221876600582144 --JacktheBlack 19:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that's the Nashtyboy stuff. Looks like the Epic guys are aware of what's going on, even if they haven't responded until now. Pretty hard to question him at this point--Joveus 21:21, October 1, 2011 (GMT) ::Then its fact. Kinda lame how we found out but its canon.--JacktheBlack 20:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I think they're all kinda surprised that everybody didn't figure this out on their own. You've played the games, read all of the Expanded Universe, there's nothing that says the Locust were an ancient race, and quite a lot that says they were created in a lab. People complain that they haven't met our expectations, but I think we as the fans haven't met theirs (PS, sorry for using your talk page like this Jedi)--Joveus 21:44, October 1, 2011 (GMT) ::::It was so Cliche thou. The Locust are human in origins! Now the question is HOW old are the Locust.--JacktheBlack 20:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Only as old as the COG have been around. Monroe was chairman of the COG then, at the earliest we're talking 100 years.--Joveus 21:50, October 1, 2011 (GMT) :::::: Anvil Gate states that COG is less then 100 years old. --JacktheBlack 20:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)